Tesoro no escondido
by 2Sonic1808
Summary: [Fic participante en el Foro Esmeralda Madre "Tails te invita a la Resistencia"] Tails se encuentra con una arqueóloga y decide ayudarla a investigar, aunque no sea realmente buena idea.


**Hola! Me siento horrible por apenas estar subiendo esto pero no podía terminarlo por asuntos que son míos y a nadie le importan como para relatarlos así que sin más les recuerdo que este es un Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 _Resumen: Tails se encuentra con una "arqueóloga" y decide ayudarla a investigar, aunque no sea realmente buena idea. Por azares del destino termina perdido con esa civil necia a que no deben irse hasta obtener lo que quiere. El lugar no parece querer aguantar lo suficiente para encontrar lo que sea que ella busca y debe convencerla de irse, aunque sea más necia que Sonic para nadar._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tails caminaba entre los restos de de pilares y demás tratando de encontrar las partes de su avión. Llevaba días fallando y lo sacó a volar para averiguar que era exactamente lo que fallaba pero por desgracia el avión no soportó lo suficiente y terminó estrellándose dejando al zorrito en la situación antes mencionada.

De entre tantas ruinas pudo ver a lo lejos una chica, por la cola que sobresalía de su ropa supuso que era un mono y también por la tabla que llevaba en mano, sus lentes y el casco con linterna daban la clara idea de que era una arqueóloga. Decidió acercarse a ella por dos simples motivos.

1.- No parecía ser de por ahí

2.- Estar solo podía ser peligroso.

-Hey, hola.

-¿Huh? -respondió la chica y sonrió al verlo-. ¡Hola! Soy Mandy, mucho gusto.

-Tails -le respondió estrechando su mano-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?

-Nada en especial, busco algo, soy curiosa y... -Se vio interrumpida por una risita que Tails conocía bien-. Y me escondo de ese tipo. ¡Corre!

Mandy lo empujó para adentrarse más entre las ruinas hasta que por accidente pisaron tierra muy resbaladiza y cayeron dentro de un agujero. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que vieron la sombre de Eggman pasar.

-Ahora, Mandy, ¿qué cosa pudiste hacerle a Eggman como para que te persiga y tengas que esconderte?

-Para ser tan pequeño haces muchas preguntas -respondió ella mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna salida entre los distintos pasillos que habían frente a ellos, por lo visto el agujero no era tan simple.

Tails la miró detenidamente, la tabla ya se le había caído hace rato pero sus lentes y casco seguían intactos, y recién estaba notando que ella tenía el cabello dividido en franjas de colores: Rojo y verde. ¿Quién tenía el cabello así? Era cierto que el de Amy era rosa pero dos colores parecía exagerado.

-¿Puedes ayudarme o vas a seguir pensando que mi cabello es raro?

-¡Yo no...! ¿Cómo lo...? -Tails pensó que había hablado en voz alta.

-Descuida Tails, no me molesta, todos piensan eso cuando me conocen.

-Lo siento, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Estoy buscando un tesoro escondido y se supone que debe estar en las profundidades de estás ruinas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mas adentró de esos túneles en busca de señales sobre ese dichoso tesoro. Mandy no le especificó de que trataba ese tesoro, sólo le contó que muchas personas trataban de encontrarlo pero jamás lo lograban, por lo que llegó ahí haciéndose pasar por una arqueóloga profesional (ya que era sólo una aficionada) y estuvo buscando como llegar ahí abajo hasta que se encontró con Eggman y lo trato de echar de ahí porque buscaba lo mismo, Eggman se molestó y comenzó a perseguirla con unos robots, se salvó por los lo pelos y estuvo escondida hasta que él apareció y ahora estaban un paso adelante de los que buscaron el tesoro antes.

-Porque jamás pudieron bajar hasta acá -le dijo-. ¡Pero ahora nosotros lo hemos conseguido y sacaremos el tesoro de aquí!

-¿Sabes como luce ese tesoro? -le preguntó Tails mientras saltaba trozos de la pared que se habían caído.

Mandy se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Realmente no lo sabía, sólo quería demostrar que era real que ese tesoro existía y que ella era totalmente capaz de encontrarlo... Ignorando el hecho de que un villano como Eggman casi la atrapaba apenas una hora antes.

-Eh... se dice en las historias que son como unos diamantes o algo así que dan poder por eso hace rato no pude especificarte tanto.

Tails sintió la necesidad de darse un golpe en la frente o de dárselo a ella. Estaban dentro de una ruinas que amenazaban con desmoronarse sobre ellos si seguían por ese rumbo sólo por algo que ni siquiera estaba dentro de ese lugar. Con cuidado de no hacerla sentir mal trato de explicarle eso pero para su mala suerte su nueva amiga insistía en que estaban ahí adentro por lo que decidió seguir con ella hasta que comprobara por sus propios ojos que su supuesto tesoro no se encontraba ahí.

Siguieron caminando durante largo rato hablando de trivialidades. Mandy se enteró de lo inteligente que era Tails y todo lo que era capaz de crear mientras que él descubrió que ella amaba las aventuras pero era un tanto torpe por lo que esta "aventura" demostraría que ella podía hacer mucho; al zorrito esto le pareció muy perseverante y bueno.

De pronto, la tierra empezó a sacudirse y varios pedazos de las paredes a desmoronarse. Tails comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que iban en busca de alguna salida pero al no escuchar pasos detrás de él se volteó para encontrarse a Mandy en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que él comenzara a retroceder: agachada tratando de quitar unos escombros y plantas enredadas; puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso esa chica era una suicida?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-le gritó al volver con ella y jalarla de la mano.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo que encontrar el tesoro perdido, el hombre loco casi me mata por buscarlo.

-Discutiremos la inteligencia de Eggman afuera -alegó tirando de ella con más fuerza.

-¡Te dije que no! -le gritó Mandy al tiempo que una roca de formaba parte del techo caía cerca de donde estaba ella.

Por el ruido cerró los ojos bastante asustada pero los abrió al no sentir algún tipo de impacto, estaba ¿flotando? Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Tails que la sostenía de la mano mientras volaba.

-Así que por esto tienes dos colas...- el zorrito alzó una ceja, estaba a varios metros del piso y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Con calma la dejó en el piso a cierta distancia de donde se había caído, ya había parado de temblar pero lo mejor era salir de ahí y rápido. Aunque Mandy tenía otros planes.

-Eso fue peligroso, Mandy.

-Lo sé.

-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Estoy consciente de eso.

-Ahora vamos a buscar una salida.

-Claro que no, aún debemos ir por el tesoro.

-Espera... ¿Qué? - tardó en reaccionar, Mandy volvió a lanzarse por el agujero tras el grito de _"¡Tesoro allá voy!"._

Tails se aguantó el gritar una blasfemia y se lanzó también para atraparla justo de la misma forma en que acababa de hacer. Definitivamente Mandy se quería morir. _  
_

-¿Estás consciente de que cada vez que me regreses voy a saltar? -le preguntó Mandy con aburrimiento y sus brazos cruzados ya que Tails la llevaba boca abajo sosteniéndola de la cola.

-Y por eso es que tengo que llevarte en esta posición... Lo lamento.

-No importa -le respondió quitándose cabellos de la cara.

-¿Te duele?  
-Un poco, pero me acostumbré. -observó como su casco y sus lentes caían a lo profundo, que bueno que sólo fueran de su fachada.

Tails la volteó a ver. -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Cada vez que quiero hacer algo cuando vengo de visita una amiga hace eso y luego me amarraba, con eso siempre me quedo quieta.

 _*Unos segundos después*_

-No te lo dije ¡Para que lo hicieras!

Tails estaba en busca de la salida volando aún sosteniendo a Mandy, sólo que la había cambiado de posición y la tenía amarrada con unas lianas que se encontró en el camino. Al principio no les tomó importancia pero realmente agradecía haberlas visto; así era mucho más fácil lidiar con la mono.

A pesar de que se vieron involucrados en otros dos derrumbes, que Tails sospechaba que era Eggman igual de ingenuo que Mandy creía que las esmeraldas eran un tesoro, lograron salir casi sin heridas y vivos de ese lugar. Ya estando fuera (y con un juramento de no volver a entrar a las ruinas) Tails desató a Mandy y se pusieron a atender sus heridas con la mochila que cargaba Mandy pero que se había quedado fuera por su persecución con Eggman.

-Háblame un poco más de ti -le pidió Mandy mientras le vendaba un rasguño que ella le había provocado en uno de sus intentos de encontrar el tesoro.

-Mmm ya te conté muchas cosas sobre mí allá dentro, vivo con mi mejor amigo, nosotros junto con otros amigos nos encargamos de frustrar los planes de Eggman.

-Fabuloso... También me dijiste que puedes construir muchas cosas.

-Si bueno... no es por presumir pero yo construí ese avión -dijo Tails aprovechando para alardear su avión, que era su mejor invento desde siempre.

-¿Te refieres a ese pedazo de chatarra? -le preguntó Mandy un tanto divertida porque el avión estaba golpeado y le faltaban unas piezas.

-Ha tenido días mejores -se justificó Tails con las orejas levemente rojas y algo avergonzado-. Tú no me has contado mucho de ti.

-¿Yo? Dejame pensar... -murmuró Mandy pensativa-. Pues recientemente cumplí 16 años, mi pelo está así por una apuesta y me gustó el color... ya te dije que soy torpe y me gusta hacer lo que me propongo como encontrar... el tesoro -a cada palabra Mandy bajó la voz y Tails puso los ojos en blanco una vez más.

-Te lo recuerdo, no había ningún tesoro. Lo que tú buscas son unas esmeraldas que son resguardadas por un amigo.

-¿Qué? Me lo hubieras dicho antes ¡Casi morimos Tails!

-Pero si te lo dije... -susurró.

El nombrado sudó frío, debía agregar olvidadiza a su ficha de presentación.

[...]

Luego de ayudar a Tails a encontrar las piezas faltantes del avión, las cuales ya no eran muchas, Mandy lo observó arreglar rápidamente el artefacto a pesar de tener la venda en el brazo. Una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban sobre el avión camino a visitar al amigo de Tails para que le mostrara las esmeralda y le relatara algunas historias sobre su historia. Mandy estaba muy emocionada por eso y Tails sólo esperaba que Knuckles no se molestara al verlo llevar a una desconocida a su isla.

 _*Un tiempo después*_

Tails bajaba de Angel Island volando, como siempre, luego de haber ido a ayudarlo a limpiar cierto desastre que él mismo provocó en su última visita con la esperanza de que un panel solar recién construido por él con la esperanza de que funcionara pero por un pequeño de fallo, hecho por Sonic, el panel explotó y como Knuckles estaba muy enojado tomaron una muy sabia decisión: huir.

Algo captó su atención cerca de ahí, en Mystic Ruins específicamente, una pequeña mata de cabello rojo y verde se asomaba de entre unos árboles de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar suspirar.

-Esto debe ser una broma, Mandy...Aquí vamos de nuevo...

Se dirigió hacia donde supuso aparecería la siguiente ves su amiga y espero unos segundos.

-¡Hola Mandy!

-¡Ahhhh! -la pobre mona se asustó y terminó cayéndose.

-Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte.

-Ni yo que me asustaras, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Fui a ayudar a un amigo, ¿y tú?

-Volví de visita, extrañaba a mi buen amigo Tails -respondió abrazándolo.

-Lo mismo digo, veo que ya no estás disfrazada de arqueóloga y... ¿te cortaste el cabello?

Mandy estaba vestida simplemente con botas fucsia, blusa verde y falda magenta, su cabello ya no era largo, lo tenía apenas debajo de la barbilla

-Quería ver si me reconocías.

-¿Crees que no puedo reconocer a la única persona que conozco con cabello rojo y verde?

-Tuche, querido amigo.

-Es "touché" -la corrigió divertido.

-Me entendiste.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **¡Por fin! Lamento la tardanza pero al menos ya está hecho. Siento que avanzó muy rápido la historia pero ya lo hecho hecho está.  
**


End file.
